ogamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
KWP
Sojusz Konfederacja Wolnych Planet [KWP] powstał na polskim Universum 10 14 kwietnia 2005 roku. Został założony przez Piccolo Uve, który prowadził go prawie bez przerwy. Skład generalicji KWP *'KWP' (Generał Piccolo Uve) *'Lanat' (Inicjator lukpia) *'wk44' (Lider Frey Ikari) *'MIDAS' (Ojciec Dyrektor Zammer) Dawni członkowie generalicji KWP *'FW' (Dowódca Baran) *'KISS' (Pan i Władca Weed) *'PPX' (Lord Athlestan i Lord Kal Zar) *'wk44' (Lider Miaow i Lider Dominator) *'Koszerni' (Wielki Mistrz Kabała rabe Mosze) *'GIN' (Commander Mac_Aaron i Coordinator IvanH) *'AKR' (Noobcjusz LipatorII i Arcybiszkopt Goorzat Młodszy) *'KWP' (Caryca Nikosan, Konsul Master Bartas i Konsul Zammer) *'P.I.M.P.s' (Diamond J. Sneed SeCoH i Hydrauliczny Młotek ADDDAM) *'PCK' (High Admiral wpmike, High Admiral Alexius i Admiral NIGDZIEJ) *'GuARdS' (Dowódca Straży atuin, Dowódca Straży Quest i Dowódca Straży Genialny Żółw) Lista szefów KWP *Generał Piccolo Uve - 16 kwietnia - 30 maja 2005 *Noobcjusz AKR LipatorII - 01 - 07 czerwca 2005 *Dowódca Straży GuARdS atuin - 08 czerwca - 24 lipca 2005 *Generał Piccolo Uve - 25 lipca - 06 października 2005 *Coordinator GIN IvanH (p.o.) - sierpień 2005 *Caryca Nikosan - 07 października - 25 grudnia 2005 *Generał Piccolo Uve - 26 grudnia 2005 - 16 października 2006 *Pierwsza Dama Kasiaczek - 17 - 29 października 2006 *Generał Piccolo Uve - 30 października 2006 - 11 stycznia 2007 *Prawa Ręka Frey Ikari - 12 stycznia - 29 lipca 2007 *Generał Piccolo Uve - 30 lipca 2007 - 01 grudnia 2007 *Wizard Pelej - 02 - 04 grudnia 2007 *Generał Piccolo Uve - 05 grudnia 2007 - 20 marca 2008 *Wizard Pelej - 21 - 23 marca 2008 *Generał Piccolo Uve - 24 marca 2008 - nadal Lista sojuszy KWP W barwach Konfederacji działa 11 autonomicznych i pełnoprawnych sojuszy. Posiadają własne logo, rangi oraz miejsce w generalicji. *'Armia Księdza Rydzyka' [AKR] - od 04 maja 2005 *'Strażnicy Płaskich Planet' [GuARdS] - od 07 maja 2005 *'Pimp Up My Planet' [P.I.M.P.s] - od 14 maja 2005 *'KISS' [KISS] - od 18 maja 2005 *'Guerillas Intergalactic Nation' [GIN] - od 19 maja 2005 *'Peacekeepers Alliance' [PCK] - od 11 czerwca 2005 *'Lanat' [Lanat] - od 12 lipca 2005 *'Koszerni' [Koszerni] - od 26 lipca 2005 *'Propax' [PPX] - od 05 września 2005 *'Frakcja Wittmana' [FW] - od 05 listopada 2005 *'Wybrańcy Światła' [wk44] - od 04 czerwca 2006 *'Gwardia MIDAS' [MIDAS] - od 02 sierpnia 2007 *'LAST' [LAST] - od 01 marca 2008 Rangi poszczególnych sojuszy *'KISS' (Pan i Władca, Księciunio) *'Lanat' (Inicjator, Pierwsza Dama) *'Koszerni' (Wielki Mistrz Kabała, Rabin) *'GIN' (Coordinator, Commandor, Nation Member) *'KWP' (Generał, Generał Honorowy, Konsul, Księżniczka, Wizard, Student) *'Gwardia MIDAS' (Ojciec Dyrektor, Deuter Horse, Skarbek, Gwardzista MIDAS) *'PCK' (High Admiral, Fleet Admiral, Admiral, Commodore, Captain, Lieutenant, Sub Lieutenant, Crewman, Recruit) *'P.I.M.P.s' (Diamond J. Sneed, Mac Master M. Silk, Master Fly Shady Skillz, Hydrauliczny Młotek, Trumienny Gwóźdź) *'wk44' (Lider, Dyplomata, Neo, Stwórca Matrixa, Wyzwoleniec!, Guru, Arcymistrz, Pomazaniec, Najwyższa Istota, Wolna Istota) *'AKR' (Ojciec Założyciel, Arcybiszkopt, Biszkopt, Inkwizytor, Noobcjusz, Siostra Niemiłosierdzia , Alkolita, Alkolita Honorowy, Wielki Windykator) KWP w Starciach Tytanów Zwycięzcy * 07 czerwca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=53788 KWP Mac_Aaron vs Protos Wodzu_] (30.57%) * 13 czerwca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=57463 KWP Mac_Aaron vs Protos Yeti] (37.75%) * 19 czerwca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=60414 KWP Mac_Aaron vs Midas Mordulec] (22%) * 25 czerwca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=63630 KWP Mac_Aaron vs Samuraj MARAZ] (54%) * 17 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=73814 KWP weed vs Templars enemy99] (67%) * 30 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=81286 KWP Pelej vs Jedi Galeq] (55%) * 14 sierpnia 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=89901 KWP weed vs Lord Drapcio] (56.4%) * 21 sierpnia 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=93389 KWP Pelej vs N.W.O. the_one_horsemen] (52.5%) * 24 sierpnia 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=95019 KWP weed vs HGMN Grzempus] (85.8%) * 04 września 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=101397 KWP Quest vs HGMN Adaras] (115%) * 16 września 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=107978 KWP weed vs TeG luk33] (190.67%) * 10 października 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=121755 KWP Adddam vs SEmP pssycholog] (343%) * 19 grudnia 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=156768 KWP weed vs Mordeth SeTA] (218.4%) * 17 stycznia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=175483 KWP weed vs S.C.U.L. Pulsedriver] (176.7%) * 23 kwietnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=271480 KWP Mithrandir vs LMN matrixsk89] (152%) * 06 maja 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=286386 TiS Bartas & KWP lukash00 vs _MATRIX Great Brzostov] (314%) * 18 czerwca 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=331735 KWP Dominator vs iro] (241%) * 25 czerwca 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=339678 KWP Dominator vs GL Keglers] (252%) * 27 czerwca 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=341580 KWP JoYsOn vs FSiO Dark Nazgul] (225%) * 05 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=440564 KWP Dominator vs aMordeth Deimos] (264%) * 07 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=441807 KWP Dominator vs FSiO Maksss] (247%) * 08 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=442912 KWP Dominator vs Telewizor] (232%) * 13 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=447767 KWP Rogo vs Albion UPI Taj] (230%) * 15 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=449977 KWP Lord Psycho vs Wojciech] (810.21%) * 26 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=459185 KWP Frey Ikari vs Mordeth Palmar] (677%) * 07 listopada 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=469244 KWP Frey Ikari vs aPest Lady Di] (707%) * 07 listopada 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=469334 KWP Dreadionekkk vs aTHiS Rahab] (321%) * 10 listopada 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=471050 KWP Rogo vs K.E. Redzio] (495%) * 14 listopada 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=475188 KWP Frey Ikari vs FSiO Divoen] (432%) * 01 lutego 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=546248 KWP uho vs Hydra Ruemere] (951.96%) * 22 lutego 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=565498 KWP Frey Ikari vs Coward] (1148%) * 08 marca 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=579695 KWP Frey Ikari vs aLMNiRoG Griszowiec] (979.88%) * 15 kwietnia 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=620969 KWP Frey Ikari & G.O.T.U tomek pl vs Tyrant] (450%) * 12 października 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=783363 KWP Pelej vs M.B. ziomeczek] (456%) * 16 grudnia 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=836334 KWP Pelej vs gorbaczow] (1089%) * 22 stycznia 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=865180 KWP Pelej vs F.E.A.R. BUDZIOL] (654%) * 05 czerwca 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=951901 KWP Pelej vs SHINTO Cassandra] (1359%) Przegrani * 10 czerwca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=55494 KWP goorzat mlodszy vs The Hod Zbir Vladimir] (32%) * 11 czerwca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=56080 TRB Veregar vs KWP Mertol] (23%) * 01 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=66580 KWP mac_aaron vs Pestycyd jmj_computer] (170%) * 06 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=69008 KWP IvanH vs IMP WHB pajtak] (138%) * 07 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=69509 G.O.T.U. Jagang vs KWP Apsikus] (29%) * 11 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=71212 G.O.T.U. Jagang vs KWP KillerBlob] (56%) * 15 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=73032 Mordeth n00ber vs KWP Narvill] (101%) * 18 lipca 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=74707 G.O.T.U. Krasnal & Side vs KWP Klaku] (134.4%) * 03 sierpnia 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=83641 KWP Allen vs Madzia] (58%) * 02 września 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=100466 Mordeth Miag vs KWP wpmike] (90%) * 04 września 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=101304 Mordeth Miag vs KWP NIGDZIEJ] (139%) * 05 września 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=101746 Bractwo KAMI vs KWP Quest] (214%) * 01 listopada 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=132346 Mordeth n00ber vs KWP Genialny Żółw] (165%) * 04 listopada 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=133480 RedBaron uniterka vs KWP Red Baron] (285%) * 27 listopada 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=146058 Mordeth miag vs KWP ADDDAM] (1019%) * 08 grudnia 2005 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=151945 Pestycyd vand4l vs KWP Kozi] (216%) * 12 stycznia 2006 [http://board.ogame.onet.pl/thread.php?threadid=171726 Pretor Lejek de Lor vs KWP hosesek] (344.5%) * 20 stycznia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=177911 Mordeth NapSonic vs KWP Rabe Mosze] (509%) * 22 stycznia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=180094 RedBaron uniterka vs KWP Dibo] (208%) * 01 lutego 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=186805 Mordeth bodom vs KWP N0rbert] (493%) * 27 lutego 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=211152 Owocowy Shakur vs KWP Zychu] (307%) * 04 kwietnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=318476 aMordeth nord & Radon vs KWP Rogo] (450%) * 16 kwietnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=263026 aMordeth luk33 vs KWP Lepter] (265.5%) * 23 kwietnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=270504 Mordeth Galaktyczny Rolnik & MiSSiaK vs KWP weed] (1844%) * 25 kwietnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=272514 G.O.T.U. Grzegooo vs KWP zizu] (275%) * 19 maja 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=299867 KWP Rolas vs Warriors Kane & Mordeth Galaktyczny Rolnik & wksek] (212.97%) * 19 maja 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=299840 Corleone tzimiskes vs KWP Szramik] (201%) * 20 lipca 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=363479 G.O.T.U. Qu3st vs KWP Piccolo Uve] (755%) * 29 lipca 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=372509 Mordeth Miag vs KWP Atuin] (1175%) * 10 sierpnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=385502 G.O.T.U. DUTCH vs KWP JoYsOn] (855%) * 11 sierpnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=386013 Mordeth Miag & Majo & thE maD haTTeR vs KWP Allen____] (645%) * 15 sierpnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=390191 bodom & Hydra TomekQ vs KWP lynx] (332%) * 27 sierpnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=403355 ROG Zgrywus vs KWP Atuin] (202.34%) * 02 września 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=410035 KWP ' Hod vs '''Hydra ' Kasia321] (231%) * 11 września 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=418824 '''Pestycyd Galaktyczny Lepper vs KWP Rav50] (607.44%) * 30 września 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=435375 LMNiROG Gerenis & Wiktorioo vs KWP Bleee] (987%) * 30 września 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=435461 Mordeth always in progress vs KWP Alucard] (463%) * 05 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=440488 Mordeth Miag vs KWP kaplan] (308%) * 21 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=455225 Pestycyd Raulekk vs KWP Rogo] (483.83%) * 29 października 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=461342 aMordeth Kocham Sandre vs KWP martinirose] (296%) * 07 grudnia 2006 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=494967 Mordeth domin & cezaryba & Arcadius vs KWP Pelej] (1833%) * 15 marca 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=585935 G.O.T.U. tomek pl vs KWP Miaow] (1016%) * 08 kwietnia 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=614194 Shinto OwocowY vs KWP Dziedzic001] (481%) * 10 lipca 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=707463 KWP hromto vs S.C.U.L. josefk & Zgrywus] (460%) * 05 sierpnia 2007 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=730471 Mordeth Domin vs KWP Frey Ikari] (5444%) * 18 stycznia 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=862372 PESTYCYD chosen & THiS Xiao Luohan vs KWP Ergo Proxy] (5400%) * 20 stycznia 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=863891 G.O.T.U. Marix vs KWP Sandencja] (402%) * 31 stycznia 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=871486 PESTYCYD chosen & SAM RAJ ZORRO vs KWP hromto ] (822%) * 11 lutego 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=879655 G.O.T.U. DUTCH & PESTYCYD Ruzowy Buldoczek vs KWP Sandencja] (1713%) * 02 kwietnia 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=915478 PESTYCYD chosen vs KWP Acideque] (580%) * 09 października 2008 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=1012568 PESTYCYD DZIDEK vs KWP John] (1151%) * 07 kwietnia 2009 [http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=1085619 PESTYCYD Smigol & WK Dexu vs KWP Acideque] (542%) Wojny KWP *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=135728 Mordeth & aMordeth vs THiS & Samuraj & KWP] 07 listopada 2005 - 10 luty 2007 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=435356 KWP & Bad Boys & S.A.F. vs LMNiROG] 30 października 2006 - 26 stycznia 2007 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=476659 Bad Boys & KWP vs FSiO & aFSiO cz.2] 16 listopada 2006 - 25 stycznia 2007 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=349664 Bad Boys & KWP vs FSiO & aFSiO cz.1] 05 lipca 2006 - 23 listopada 2006 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=107229 KWP & AntyAMT & ABK & BRS & BB & Midas vs AMT] 14 września 2005 - 6 lutego 2006 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=181034 Red Baron vs KWP] 24 - 25 stycznia 2006 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=120714 TiS & KWP & HGMN & S.A.F. & BB vs Hydra] 08 października - 10 grudnia 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=109979 MIDAS & ABK & KWP vs TBN & NFT] 19 października - 22 listopada 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=114795 KWP vs horus] 28 września - 22 listopada 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=136785 MIDAS vs Ariakis KWP] 10 - 11 listopada 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=127156 BadBoys & KWP & MIDAS & TIS & ABKM & TYSKIE vs (oszukańcze) ABK] 23 października - 06 listopada 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=107838 BRACTWO & HGMN & TiS & KWP vs PROTOS] 15 września - 30 października 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=106510 KWP & Bad Boys vs LMN & WP & aLMN] 13 - 20 września 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=69932 Dominion & G.O.T.U vs FSiO & KWP & Midas] 08 sierpnia - 04 września 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=73950 TiS & KWP & BB & ABK vs k44] 17 lipca - 29 sierpnia 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=76741 TK vs KWP] 21 - 30 sierpnia 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=51178 KWP vs The Hod i Protos] 02 lipca - 03 sierpnia 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=51102 KTK defender vs KWP] 01 - 03 lipca 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=50913 KWP vs Protos] 01 lipca 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=49279 KWP vs Jedi] 27 - 31 maja 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=49904 MIDAS vs KWP] 30 - 31 maja 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=45716 KWP vs Bad Boys] 19 - 31 maja 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=40596 FSiO & OLD & GIN & Galaktic & KWP vs TiS] 07 - 27 maja 2005 *[http://board.ogame.pl/thread.php?threadid=41804 Bad Boys & Spartans vs GIN & KWP & FSiO & DAC & B.O.S] 10 - 19 maja 2005 Logo KWP thumb|Drugie logo KWP W swej historii Konfederacja posiadała 3 loga. Pierwsze było ascetyczne, w czerni-bieli, autorstwa Piccolo Uve. Logo nawiązywało tematycznie do kosmosu i nie można było z niego wywnioskować, jakie sojusze działają pod patronem KWP. Proste logo, akuratne na pierwsze miesiące działalności sojuszu. Drugie logo stworzył Arcybiszkopt Goorzat Młodszy. W porównaniu do poprzedniego było rewolucyjne. Po raz pierwszy sojusze sprzymierzone pod banderą Konfederacji zostały wymienione na rysunku. Grafika była kolorowa. Po raz kolejny widok przedstawiał kosmos, z tą różnicą, że na pierwszy plan wysunęła się enigmatyczna planeta wraz ze swoim czerwonym księżycem. thumb|Pierwsze logo KWP Trzecie i, jak na razie, ostatnie logo powstało w głowie Freya Ikariego w oparciu o sugestie Piccolo Uve. Względy praktyczne wymagały, by dopisać brakujące sojusze, które dołączyły do zespołu po stworzeniu loga przez Goorzata. Frey Ikari czerpał natchnienie z serialu anime "Neon Genesis Evangelion" Hideaki Anno. Obraz przedstawiał dwie planety. Na środku natomiast zastygłe w boju dwie nieziemskie moce. Rozłam pogłębiony poprzez kolorystyczne rozdzielenie rysunku na część błękitną i czerwoną. Film o KWP Premiera filmu odbyła się przed godziną 18:00 19 września 2007 roku na forum OGame.pl w dziale Dyskusje U10. "...film opisuje historię jednego z sojuszy, występujących w grze. W barwny, sugestywny sposób pokazana zostaje zarówno jego struktura jak i sylwetki współtworzących go graczy. Zostaje w nim przedstawiona także swoista symbolika wirtualnych bractw - ich skomplikowane, nawiązujące do nazw logotypy, oraz zawierające podstawowe cele działalności manifesty. Moja praca nad projektem ograniczała się do konsultowania kwestii artystycznych, technicznych oraz samej tematyki filmu" - Artur Sikorski "Społeczność i komunikacja graczy na przykładzie użytkowników gry OGame" Dolnośląska Szkoła Wyższa, Wrocław 2010. Film trwa 4.45 minut i jest podzielony na cztery segmenty: sprzymierzone sojusze, Starcia Tytanów, wojny oraz członkowie. Wojny są najsłabszą częścią od strony merytorycznej, lecz był to efekt zamierzony w celu uzyskania wrażenia chaosu. W filmie zaprezentowano w sumie 42 osoby z ksywy, imienia, nazwiska i zdjęcia. Czworo z nich wcale nie była Konfederatami, skorzystali z kilkudniowego stypendium, jakie im przysługiwało z faktu działania paktów dyplomatycznych. Trivia *Kowalik i Lukpia są kuzynami. *Michael77 pozował ze swoją koleżanką Magdą. *Mac_Aaron pozował na tle Nissana Primera - samochodu ojca IvanaH. *Pelej i Mari pozowali ze swoimi dziewczynami. Obie mają na imię Martyna. *Lock osobiście edytował swoje zdjęcie w Photoshopie 7 PL w wersji podstawowej. *Zdjęcie Telis pochodzi z profesjonalnej sesji zdjęciowej autorstwa Jerzego Matejczuka. *Mertol był też aktywną częścią KWP, ale kto by pamiętał. *Zgrzyt łączący segment wojen z prezentacją członków pochodzi z piosenki „Without me” Eminema. *Gwardia MIDAS jest jedynym sojuszem, jaki nie został wymieniony w filmie. Dołączyli już w trakcie realizacji. *Za plecami Dominatora wisi plakat Pro Evolution Soccer 6, w który regularnie pogrywa w barwach Realu Madryt. *W pierwotnej wersji segment Starć Tytanów montowany był pod piosenkę Davida Schommera „Eleanor Rigby” - cover The Beatles. *Zdjęcie Pivosza_Corporation pochodzi z jego remake’u „Dharma Initiative Station 3 Orientation Film” - fan fiction serialu „Lost - Zagubieni". *Zdjęcie Adddama pochodzi z kartki świątecznej, jaką rozesłał po znajomych z okazji Wigilii 2005. Na kartce są również uwiecznione jego dzieci, żona i pies. *Przed prezentacją sojuszy pojawia się na sekundę zdjęcie Pręgierza Uni10. Wśród licznych ksyw zauważyć można Lady of Chaos, Martii, Miaga i Bartasa. *Zdjęcie Zammera zrobione zostało w studiu internetowego Radia Aktywnego przy Politechnice Warszawskiej, gdzie prowadził nieistniejący już Magazyn Doinformowany. *Fotograficznego udziału w filmie odmówili Kasia321, Lord Psycho, Miag oraz Sertrud. Nie udało się natomiast dotrzeć do wielu innych osób, które przewinęły się przez KWP, m.in. Allen, Athelstan, Moose, Rabe Mosze i Weed. *Jeżeli film fabularny doszedłbym do skutku to roboczy tytuł brzmiałby „Ivan Hurricane”. Był to najsilniejszy huragan ze wszystkich, jakie w 2004 nawiedziły wschodnie wybrzeża Ameryki. IvanH zdementował pogłoski, jakoby ów kataklizm był źródłosłowem jego pseudonimu. *W filmie pojawia się 2 Lisieckich, 2 Kowalczyków i aż 3 Nowaków. Ze wszystkich wymienionych tylko Paweł i Michał Lisieccy są rodzeństwem. Najzabawniejszym szczegółem jest fakt, iż Schneewittchen oddając władzę w ABK SeCoHowi, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, iż noszą to samo nazwisko. *W pierwotnej wersji, w prezentacji Frakcji Wittmana pojawiała się swastyka, dobitnie zaznaczając przynależność Michaela Wittmana do faszystowskiej armii. Kilka indywidualnych pokazów ujawniło zgorszenie widzów na widok tego symbolu. Został więc zmieniony na lżejszy Waffen-SS, do którego należał Wittman. *Po zaprezentowaniu pierwszych segmentów filmu zmontowanych w Windows Movie Maker, Goorzat oznajmił, że podrzuci coś lepszego i skuteczniejszego. Nigdy jednak tego nie zrobił. Osobiste poszukiwania doprowadziły do Sony Vegas Movie Studio. Jak się później okazało, był to dokładnie ten program, o który chodziło Goorzatowi. *Owymi „więźniami zasilającymi szeregi Konfederacji”, o których mowa na samym początku, byli Squt, Joda892 i Pivosz_Corporation. Cała trójka wylądowała na Pręgierzu Uni10, skąd została zwerbowana do KWP. Byli pierwszą generacją Konfederatów. Squt, z powodu problemów ze stałym łączem, nie zdążył wysłać zdjęcia. *Guerillas Intergalactic Nation i Frakcja Wittmana były jedynymi sojuszami, jakie weszły w skład Konfederacji bez ingerencji Piccolo Uve. Pierwszy prezentował w swoim logo Włodzimierza Iljicza Lenina i Ernesto Che Guevare - symbole rewolucji socjalistycznej. Drugi zawierał w swej nazwie nazwisko Michaela Wittmana - bohatera faszystowskich Niemiec. *Nazwa sojuszu Lanat wzięła się od matematycznego twierdzenia pomocniczego lemat. Głównym zastosowaniem lematu jest upraszczanie dowodów innych, bardziej istotnych twierdzeń. Trudności, jakie niosła za sobą próba zobrazowania w kilku ujęciach, czym jest lemat, sprawiły, że uzgodniono, iż Lanat zostanie zaprezentowany poprzez nawiązanie do francuskiego słowa lanet - przeklęty. *Najkrótszy staż w KWP liczy sobie 4 minuty, a rekordzistą jest Miag. Wstąpił w ramach pomocy militarnej w wojnie z LMNiROG. Wtedy zasady nie były tak precyzyjne, więc procent z ataku na Avengera poszedłby na konto Konfederacji. Okazało się jednak, że w starciu brał udział również Rolandzik w sile 1 sondy. 326% poszło więc do kosza, ponieważ Rolandzik nie był już wtedy od dawna w KWP. Linki zewnętrzne *Forum Konfederacji Wolnych Planet *Historia Konfederacji Wolnych Planet *Kanał IRC Konfederacji Wolnych Planet *Reklama Konfederacji Wolnych Planet (off-line) *Reklama Konfederacji Wolnych Planet (on-line) *Reklama Konfederacji Wolnych Planet (pierwsza wersja) !